hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rammot
|name = Rammot |kana = ラモット |rōmaji = Ramotto |manga debut = Chapter 191 |anime debut = Episode 79 (2011) |japanese voice = Shinya Hamazoe |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Teal |occupation = Chimera Ant Squad Officer |type = Enhancement |image gallery = yes}} Rammot '(ラモット, ''Ramotto) was a Chimera Ant officer in Colt's squad. He attacked Gon and Killua but was defeated by them, with Rammot eventually seeking revenge on the pair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 Appearance Rammot is a Chimera Ant mixed with the genes of a human, a rabbit, and a shrike. He appears to look like a humanoid rabbit with feathers on his arms. Rammot also has a thin mustache, long hair, a dark spot on his left eye, and wears a thong. Personality Rammot is cruel, as he really wanted to kill Gon and Killua and then feed on them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 During his rematch with Killua, Rammot expressed an extreme level of sadism, and had trouble controlling himself, since he wanted to kill Killua very slowly. Plot Chimera Ant arc Rammot first appears trying to eat a child while raiding towns in NGL. As an underling of Colt, he has no choice but to obey his orders and not eat humans. Following his leader's orders, he only fed on horses and other animals found in the area. He eventually spots Gon, Killua, and Kite after having just impaled three animals onto a tree. Rammot attacks the trio for having gotten near his meal. Gon and Killua are delegated to defeat the Ant and showcase their Nen abilities for the first time since Greed Island. Though initially sensitive to the presence of Nen, after being attacked with it, Rammot's aura nodes are opened. After a period of agonizing suffering, Rammot becomes aware of the power and the first Chimera Ant with the ability to use Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 Cocky at first, he wanted to become a leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 He was humbled after feeling Neferpitou's aura. He then realizes that his strength and purpose is to follow Neferpitou and the Chimera Ant Queen. As the first Chimera Ant to learn Nen, he punched Colt in the face to initiate him. Rammot, alongside many of the other Chimera Ants, decides to leave the nest in NGL after the King kills The Queen in utero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 After Rammot leaves the nest, he follows the scent of a human—revealed to be Killua. Rammot attacks, believing that he would be able to defeat Killua with his new powers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 219 Killua spends the battle running, acting under the influence of Illumi's needle. Killua resists, battling with his inner desire to run and his other to protect the powerless Gon. Rammot continues his assault and struggles to control himself. The Ant is about to give the finishing blow, when Killua dodges it after finding a needle placed into his head by his older brother in order to manipulate him. After seeing Killua stab his own head and see the boy find confidence, he is the one to feel fear. Killua decapitates Rammot and crushes his head. Abilities & Powers Rammot like all Chimera Ants is physically stronger than normal humans. However, he is even stronger than a normal Chimera Ant soldier, since he gave Killua and Gon a fair fight. In particular, he briefly bested the two boys in strength and speed, and was shown to be durable enough to take two powerful Nen abilities and remain conscious. Peggy speculated that he managed to survive thanks to his mental strength, which is fully manifested in the form of blinding anger. Rammot also has a good eye to gauge the power of his opponents, as even before learning Nen he realized the gap between himself and Kite. '''Enhanced Strength: One of Rammot's punches caused Killua's arms to shiver after the latter blocked the blow, indicating it was rather powerful. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Rammot's reactions are so fast that he can fight off two very quick individuals like Gon and Killua without trouble, also moving swiftly enough to cover the distance between himself and the two and strike Gon full in the face before the boy could defend himself. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Rammot showed to be good enough at melee combat to clash with both Gon and Killua at the same time, overpowering them even after they activated Ren. Nen Rammot is an Enhancer, so he focuses his aura into increasing his natural abilities. After he sneaked up on Kite's party, Kite wondered if he was a natural Zetsu user. It should be noted that he acquired a remarkable control over his aura in less time than Gon and Killua, who are considered prodigies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Stats Trivia *Rammot's Nen ability was not shown in the 2011 anime series. References Navigation zh:拉摩多 Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Enhancers Category:Deceased characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists